


Punctuality: You Lack It

by Halunygin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Insecure Hermione, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halunygin/pseuds/Halunygin
Summary: Ginny is late again. Hermione is not happy.





	Punctuality: You Lack It

**Author's Note:**

> I have two major essays that I should be working on, but this was what I spent my afternoon doing instead. I think I made the right choice.  
> Choose Your Own Wand challenge: wand core  
> Inspired by Take Me or Leave Me from Rent.

Hermione tapped her fingers on the wooden table, her other hand holding her head as she peered around the crowded pub. Ginny was nearly an hour late, if she had even bothered to remember at all. The brunette drained the remaining butterbeer from her mug and sighed. Rosmerta came around to her table to clear it.

"She still isn't here? New record, ain't it?"

"Actually, she still has another ten minutes," Hermione said dryly. "But I think I'm going to call it."

It was at this time that Ginny Weasley entered the Three Broomsticks at what appeared to be a sprint, causing bitter winter air to rush into the establishment, to the displeasure of the patrons. She took off her scarf, and upon seeing Hermione, her freckled face broke into a wide grin and her brown eyes brightened, though the bookworm tried to ignore this. She didn't have time to be enamoured by her girlfriend's charms.

"I know, I know, I'm really late, and you don't care why, so I'll skip that part and just tell you I'm very sorry and I love you," the redhead said in one breath, sitting down and taking Hermione's hand. The brunette pulled it away.

"Tell me anyway, what you were possibly doing that took precedence over our date."

Ginny sighed. "I was helping Luna find her last pair of shoes the Slytherins stole."

"And she needed you?" Hermione scoffed. "She couldn't summon them herself?"

"No, they were charmed unsummonable, so we had to manually search the castle for them." Ginny giggled. "I'm pissed, honestly, but we found them in Snape's top desk drawer, and I can't help but find the idea of him pulling it out and seeing her daffodil sandals a riot."

"Hilarious."

Ginny crossed her arms. "Okay, snarky, I said I was sorry."

"The word sorry tends to lose meaning when you hear it as an excuse at least once a week," Hermione retorted, also crossing her arms. "Just once could you actually show up when you're supposed to?"

"I'm not always late," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "We had dinner last week and I was right on time."

"You were twenty minutes late!"

Ginny shrugged. "That's pretty good for me."

Hermione groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose before saying with a long sigh, "Ginny, you have to hold yourself accountable, you're sixteen now."

"Yeah, so don't talk to me like you're my mother," Ginny scowled.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like such a goddamn child!"

Hermione couldn't help but yell and cause a few customers to turn in their seats and stare. Ginny glared at them before turning back to Hermione.

"If that's how you feel then I guess that's that."

With that, she stood up and left, leaving Hermione in a state of both confusion and regret. As another groan escaped her, she paid the tab and left the pub. The frosty air burned her eyes, but she could just make out Ginny's fiery hair flowing from under the misshapen purple ski cap Hermione had made her for Christmas as she slowly made her way back to the castle. Though the wind fought valiantly against her, Hermione managed to catch up to her girlfriend.

"Ginny, wait."

The redhead turned around and glared at her, saying, "I don't have anything to say to you," before continuing to her walk.

"You can't just leave in the middle of an argument."

"And whose fault was that?"

Hermione grabbed Ginny's wrist and pulled her back to face her. "Mine, I know, but you were late again, Ginny, you're never on time. Do you know every time I'm waiting for you this little voice in the back of my mind tells me you aren't coming? Or worse, that you are going to show up and tell me you're sick of this, of me?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Hermione, I-"

"And no matter how many times I tell that voice to go away, it's still there, listing all the reasons why you'd dump me. So yeah, I'm on your back to be on time, but only because I can't stand it otherwise."

Hermione hadn't realized she was crying until Ginny took her gloved hand and wiped her cheek.

"I had no idea you felt like that, Hermione," Ginny whispered. "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I'm a socially inept and painfully awkward bookworm," Hermione deadpanned with a sniff and rosy blush, making Ginny giggle.

"As long as you remember you're  _my_  painfully awkward bookworm," she corrected, tugging her girlfriend closer to kiss her firmly on the mouth. "I love you, Hermione. Always have, always will."

Hermione smiled, resting her forehead on Ginny's. "I'll keep that in mind, if you promise to try to be more punctual."

"I do try!" the redhead pouted. "I just get distracted."

"By what, the wind?" Hermione snorted. When Ginny looked affronted, she kissed her cheek.

"It's okay, I still love you."

"Good to know," Ginny remarked dryly. Hermione flicked her and Ginny flicked back. They continued in this vein, a few kisses sprinkled in, all the way back to Hogwarts.


End file.
